


in the biblical sense

by xandyjacks



Category: Devilman
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i just wanted flustered teen akira with a demon sex drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandyjacks/pseuds/xandyjacks
Summary: The door clicked shut and he stared at his own reflection in the mirror. God, he was an absolute state. Crimson flushed his tawny skin, beads of perspiration clung to his brow, and the tent in his boxers was nowhere near subtle.He blinked a couple of times, before splashing his face with cold water.This wasn't going to happen.The insatiable demon inside him was absolutely not going to tarnish his thoughts on Ryo.





	1. to know

**Author's Note:**

> i thought 'hm, i wish there was more devilman smut' and then i realised 'wait, i can MAKE more devilman smut' and here i am
> 
> also if any characterisation is off feel free to let me know, i've only watched crybaby and the first ova but am currently reading the manga so my grasp on these guys isn't too great yet!

It'd only been a couple of hours since Ryo had brought Akira home. He was patched up now, something vaguely akin to 'on the mend', but Ryo's glassy eyes watched over him carefully as he slept. He'd been worried, he couldn't lie. The sight of the man's arm, obviously freshly regrown, was grotesque enough to make even his stomach drop slightly.

Akira stirred, and Ryo glanced at him over his computer screen. When the restless tossing didn't stop, he closed the laptop and set it aside.

"Akira," Ryo called softly, hoping his voice would be soothing even in sleep. "Akira, it's okay."

The dark haired man mumbled under his breath, pulling the blankets closer to his chest, and Ryo noticed the deep pink flush to his cheeks. A fever, perhaps? He reached out a pale hand to press against Akira's forehead, only to have his wrist caught in a harsh grip.

"...Akira. I thought you might have a fever." The blonde spoke evenly, despite the other man's sudden movement. "I was only checking."

"This body's gonna kill me, Ryo," Akira said, letting go of his friend's delicate wrist. "Bit on edge, sorry for grabbin'."

He'd been so close to satisfaction, so close to finally quenching his thirst with Silene, and while the desperate need was replaced with battle ready bloodlust, as soon as the adrenaline wore off his desires returned. His whole body felt hot, achy, a tangible ball of want pressing heavy in his gut.

"Do you need a doctor?" Ryo said, and Akira wondered if the bulge in his pants was visible through the thin blankets.

He shifted a little to try and cover it, though all he really achieved was extra friction against his aching dick.

"This ain't that kinda issue," An issue it most certainly was, but no pill or injection would be a quick fix this time. Logically, he had two choices. Either go out again and risk tearing some poor prostitute to shreds, or just grin and bear it. Even so much as considering the collateral to the first option made him physically ill, so... There was only one option, really. Suffer. "It's more complicated."

"Then what kind of issue is it?" The blonde pushed, scooting closer on the bed to quietly glance over Akira's body for signs of shifting. "Bloodlust? Hunger? Pain?"

The taller man groaned, Ryo's persistent nature doing very little but annoying him.

"Yes to all three, I guess, but... C'mon, Ryo. Don't make me say it." Akira's cheeks were practically scarlet, and he flopped down into the pillows with a sigh.  
The blonde simply stared for a few seconds, the cold lights in his home bouncing off his light hair, and Akira wondered how he'd never realised just how pretty Ryo was--

Akira tossed the blankets off the bed and ran to the bathroom on all fours, leaving his blonde friend perplexed.

The door clicked shut and he stared at his own reflection in the mirror. God, he was an absolute state. Crimson flushed his tawny skin, beads of perspiration clung to his brow, and the tent in his boxers was nowhere near subtle.

He blinked a couple of times, before splashing his face with cold water.

This wasn't going to happen.

The insatiable demon inside him was absolutely not going to tarnish his thoughts on Ryo. Sure, he was irresponsible and a little unhinged, but... There was a purity to him, an innocence despite the gritty world he lived in. It wasn't a gay panic, Akira was firm in the knowledge that he already thought some guys were totally fuckable, it was more that... Thinking about Ryo as a sexual being seemed blasphemous. He was all at once the sun and stars, and the noble pariah, not something to be touched with hideous bloodied hands.  
Akira spent the next half hour stood under a cold shower, until finally even his demonic body submitted and let him have some respite. He dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist, before unlocking and opening the door.

"You took a while," Ryo said suddenly from where he leaned against the wall outside. "I was starting to worry."

Akira nearly dropped his towel. Holy fuck, that was creepy. He made a face somewhere between shocked and grossed out, before making his way into Ryo's room, quietly re-dressing.

By the time he'd gone back into the living room, his friend seemed uninterested again, tapping away at his computer. Glacier blue eyes caught his for a moment, before he was once again caught up in whatever was on his screen.

"I feel alright now, Ryo, so I'm gonna head home--" Akira started, but a cold glare was sent his way.

"No way." The shorter man said, matter-of-factly. "You should stay until you're better. We can't afford a fuck up because you aren't well."

Akira took a deep breath, pressing his lips together. There was no getting around this, huh? Fine.

"Ryo, if I don't fuck someone in the next hour my balls are gonna explode."

He laughed. Ryo Asuka, his supposed best friend, fucking laughed.

"Then just call someone over," He replied, covering his mouth while he giggled. "Or ask Jenny. Don't make a mountain out of a molehill." His fingers were so slim, so pale, and in his heat addled mind Akira wondered if they'd feel cool against his burning skin. Sure, Jenny was sexy as hell, as long as you ignored her bad face lift, but... Fuck.

That wasn't what he wanted. He stared at Ryo's pale neck, and _hungered._

Ryo noticed the silence, and Akira was overwhelmed with the urge to flee all over again. I mean, it's not like the guy could catch him. He could just run away, find someone blonde and pale and perfect, and--

Hurt them, probably. Silene was different, she was a demon too, she vould take it, but... Akira chewed on his bottom lip.

"Uh, I have a really dumb idea," His voice wavered, and he couldn't keep eye contact. "I don't trust myself to not hurt anyone when I'm feelin' like this."

Ryo seemingly understood his hesitance, then, nodding his head. "Go ahead."

"W-what if," Akira's cheeks burned from humiliation, both at giving in to his basal desires and at the sheer embarrassment of what he was about to suggest. "What if you tied me up first? With chains an' shit? I know it wouldn't hold me long, b-but you could shoot me pretty quick, like in the leg or something?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes, giving Akira a disapproving stare.

"You're asking me to watch you with some broad?" He was obviously not too pleased with the suggestion, and the dark haired man took a steadying breath.

"Uh, well, I don't know if you'd be able to shoot me quick enough unless it was..."

A smile threatened to pull at Ryo's lips, and Akira's stomach turned.

"Oh. You're asking me..?" He said, as if it were the most blase thing on earth. "What for? A handjob? Blowjob? Or to go all the way?"

"Ryo!" Akira yelled, covering his burning face. He was humiliated, mortified, but god, a part of him thought that sinful words on those heavenly lips were nothing short of perfect. 

He stared down at the floor, eyes threatening to tear up. "I... Anything. Only if... if it's okay. Anything."

Akira stumbled over and flopped onto the sofa, refusing to meet Ryo's gaze for fear of what he might find. Contempt? Pity? Disgust? He'd rather not see at all.

"If it helps the cause, I can make do," Ryo replied, the coldness of his words making Akira's heart drop. His wanting was one-sided after all. The blonde had never said or done anything to make him think otherwise, but... Maybe he'd hoped. Just a little.

The shorter man shifted closer, surprised by Akira's willingness to submit. The power, the feeling of control stirred the embers of his own arousal, and Ryo could feel the blood rushing south.

"Belts or chains, Akira?" He asked coolly, reaching out to lift the man's chin up. "Which do you think you'll need?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER I ALWAYS DO THIS LOL  
> this will be continued p soon because devilman is apparently my life now
> 
> comment/kudos if you enjoyed, and if you didn't then send it to someone you hate so they never get that ten minutes of their life back <3


	2. to love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all it's half six in the morning and i've been up all night writing this filth because i really wanted to do it justice LOL  
> it turned out longer than i'd planned which i'm super pleased about!  
> anyway, enjoy!!

"I... Uh, belts, probably." Akira audibly gulped, unable to meet Ryo's gaze. The idea of chains was a little too harsh to start with, and if it wasn't enough he was sure Ryo could change it up.

"Sure," The blonde replied, sauntering into his room, steps feline and soft. Was he trying to be sexy? Either way, it wasn't fair. Akira followed like a puppy, practically watering at the mouth. "I should have a few."

Ryo's room was all white, pristinely kept, and the thought of staining and tearing his bedsheets until the whole room was heavy with the smell of sex left Akira _actually_ watering at the mouth. He sat down on the bed, trying not to stare at the other man's ass as he rummaged in the wardrobe.

The blonde returned with a few belts, leading Akira to sit up against the headboard before hooking the belts through it, roughly shoving the taller man into place and securing his arms up.

"Tight enough?" Ryo taunted, voice low and sultry, leaving Akira speechless. He'd always assumed that Ryo wasn't interested in sex, the same way he'd assumed he wasn't into drugs or alcohol. Guess he'd been wrong on all counts, huh?

"Have you... done this before?" Akira managed to choke out, trying to ignore the way the idea left his dick straining against his pants.

"Yeah," Ryo replied, pulling a knife from beneath the pillows only to neatly slice down the front of Akira's shirt, prompting a mixture of fear and heady arousal. "Although usually I'm the one..." He cleared his throat, pulling away the scraps of Akira's shirt. "Never mind."

His heart thumped. Oh my god.

That sort of admission from anyone would have been enough to leave him panting, but Ryo? Fuck. Tied up like a present, all pretty and pale and soft, and Akira could just throw him on the bed and _have_ him.

Akira's wrists strained at the belts, and Ryo caught the movement. He leaned in, almost as if for a kiss, before the back of his hand collided with one tan cheek with a harsh smack.

The taller man recoiled, before staying perfectly still. He didn't like it, not really, but Akira felt like a dog being trained. It was simple, it was easy to understand. Completely contradictory to Ryo's usual, but he felt himself settling into this new dynamic.

He let his head droop in a submissive gesture, and Ryo positively delighted in it. Suddenly Akira was wearing far too many clothes, and Ryo desperately tugged at his trousers until there was nothing left, nothing covering his aching erection.

A small gasp left Ryo's lips, overwhelmed by the sheer size of the thing, and Akira positively rumbled in satisfaction. He loved the mix of arousal and fear that flashed over the blonde's features, it stoked his ego and left him feeling dizzy.

"God," Ryo mumbled, reaching out a hand to gingerly give it a couple of strokes. "You're huge."

"Yeah," Akira purred in response, his voice nothing but a low rumble. He was embarrassed by the whole situation, sure, but Ryo's perfect hands were on his length and the demonic urges gave him newfound confidence. "More."

Ryo happily complied, tightening his grip on Akira's dick and pumping steadily. The taller man was writhing against his bindings, beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"Ryo, untie me," He growled, pulling against the restraints. "Now."

"Not a chance," The blonde replied with a beatific smirk, leaning up to hook another belt around his wrists. "You'll eat me alive."

"Fuck yeah I will," Akira said, arching his body up to fuck into Ryo's hand. "Wanna taste ya, Ryo."

The shorter man raised a delicate eyebrow, before a wicked smile stretched across his lips. He stood, leaving Akira momentarily bereft, before stripping off his clothes teasingly slowly. The dark haired man stared, eyes half lidded.

"Untie me," He insisted again, wrists going pink with irritation from rubbing against the leather straps.

"No," He tossed the clothing aside, treating Akira to a look at his statuesque body. He wasn't as muscular as his partner, but the lines of his body were soft curves, almost feminine. The dip of his waist was nothing short of delicious, and the swell of his hips stirred Akira's hunger anew. He wanted to sink his teeth into the soft flesh, leave possessive marks.

Ryo stepped onto the bed, standing over Akira, gazing down coldly at him.

"Lie down. There's enough room if you stretch your arms," The smaller man said, his voice sharp and curt. "It won't be too comfortable, but oh well."

Akira complied with a rumble, holding his hands far above his head. The angle was awkward, and it made his shoulders ache, but when Ryo promptly sat on his face, Akira was unable to complain.

It was maddening, honestly. He went to work straight away, laving his tongue over the pink pucker of Ryo's ass. God, the warmth of his body, the way he twitched and spasmed was the sexiest fucking thing Akira had ever felt. He ached, physically ached to force Ryo down and bury himself to the hilt in the delicious warmth, to pound him until he reached completion, tainting his insides with ropes of cum.

Akira moaned aloud, pushing his tongue through the tight ring of muscle in a mimicry of what he really wanted to do to the blonde. It wasn't long enough, he couldn't get deep enough, but he tongue fucked Ryo in earnest, in case it really was the closest he was going to be allowed to get.

He didn't know if it was the haze of lust clouding his senses, but he moved his face to the side, biting down hard on the inside of Ryo's thigh.

This prompted Ryo to pull away, leaving Akira an utter state. His cheeks were flushed, drool dripping down his chin, tongue still hanging out as if inviting Ryo to return.

"What is it you want, Akira?" The blonde asked, and Akira thrilled at the waiver in his voice. That felt good, huh? His chest swelled with pride.

"Honestly, I..." Akira tried to keep himself calm, but the heat burning him from the inside out was too much, the voice in his head egging him on was too much, and his voice dropped a register when he spoke again. "Fuck, Ryo, I want to pin you down and fuck you until you scream. Fuckin' seed you so deep you can't even _walk_. That's what I want. But I'll take anythin', so just... Touch me. M'goin' crazy."

Ryo barely reacted, but the flush of his cheeks was a dead giveaway that perhaps he wasn't totally against the idea. He cleared his throat softly, before reaching under the pillow again, a movement that meant the entirety of their naked bodies pressed together for one delicious moment.

In his pale hands were two things. A tube of lube in one, and Akira could barely believe that he might actually finally have something tight and hot to fuck into, and in the other... The same knife from before. His eyes widened slightly, and he glanced up for answers.

"I'm untying you," Ryo said, forcing his voice to stay even. "But you are not allowed to move. All I'm doing is repositioning you, so if you so much as touch me," He held out the knife, glinting in the room's bright light. "I'll stab you."

Akira nodded his approval, muscles straining with the effort of keeping them still. He bit down on his lower lip the moment his wrists were free, knowing that Ryo was _there_ , that his body was hot and tight and willing, and he could just _take_ him, just have him and be done with it.

Somehow the human side won out, and he managed to keep himself still for long enout that Ryo fashioned a new restraint, his hands tied at the wrists, crossed over his stomach. He had a lot more movement this way, seeing as he wasn't anchored to anything, and for a moment he wondered if it'd really be enough to stop him from getting too wild.

Ryo passed him the tube, and Akira stared, dumbfounded. He'd seen this kind of thing in porn, sure, but... He didn't really know how much to use. Would his dick even fit? Ryo's ass was tight around his tongue, never mind his sizeable girth.

"You need to stretch me out first, Akira," Ryo supplied helpfully, and although Akira immediately complied, he couldn't help but feel flustered. Ryo had obviously done this before, and he couldn't help but admit that the knowledge made him feel possessive. The blonde got on all fours in front of him, ass presented proudly and positively begging to be filled, and Akira was weak to him.

He squeezed some lube onto the fingers of his right hand with little difficulty, smearing some between Ryo's perfect cheeks before gingerly sinking a digit in. He was already a little stretched out from the rimjob, (Akira hadn't quite managed to keep his tongue entirely human throughout,) but by the time he added a second finger Ryo felt tight.

Somewhere along the line, perhaps the second or third brush of that spot that made the blonde whimper, Akira forgot that this was only preparation. His hand was moving at an unrelenting pace, with the sole intention of making his partner feel good.

Ryo was a mess. His hair was dishevelled, erection leaking, and his elbows had long given out, leaving his heaving torso flush against the bed. Sure, he'd been fucked before, and he'd experimented with his own fingers, but this was something else. He moaned Akira's name and was met with a growl, before all at once he could feel the scratch of a talon against his prostate and he was gone.

The blonde cried out, making a mess of the sheets, before forcibly crawling away when Akira refused to stop milking his sweet spot even when his dick twitched, balls thoroughly emptied.

"A break," Ryo rasped, voice almost gone, "I need a break. C-can't take you when I'm like this."

The dark haired man's eyes were shining dangerously, his physique chiselled the way it only was when he was at the very cusp of shifting. His voice was hoarse, every breath laboured, and his hands tensed and relaxed where they rested atop his lap.

"I need it now," Akira replied, low and dangerous. His grasp was slipping, Amon's desires were taking over. Ryo glanced at where the belt was holding his hands together, and he could see the strain of it warping the fabric. He fumbled for the knife again, holding it out defensively.

"If I say we're taking a break," The shorter man said, modulated even as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm. "We're taking a break." He glanced down to Akira's erection, crimson and angry, before pointing the knife downwards in a clear implication.

At the thought of castration, Akira finally relented, just a little. He forced down deep breaths, calming his racing heartbeat.

"Okay," Ryo said, kneeling up on wobbly legs, the flush of arousal all the way down to his pale chest. "Tying you to the bedpost again, like this this time." He guided Akira to kneel, facing the headboard, tying his hands so that he had practically no movement at all this time. Akira felt a little vulnerable like this, bent over and exposed, but when Ryo finished tying him up and promptly rearranged them, the dark haired man's mouth watered.

Ryo really must trust him more than he trusts himself.

The blonde had scooted in beneath him, forcing Akira to stretch his legs out. They were face to face, which was a little embarrassing, but when Ryo shifted so that Akira's legs were between his own, any thoughts of embarrasment were immediately driven from his mind.

God, yes. This was perfect. Primal and raw and right. He would have had Ryo on all fours, ideally, but when he ground their erections together and saw his lover's angelic face twist in pleasure, he knew that this was perfect.

"I'm gonna ruin you," Akira said, rubbing the thick head of his dick against the blonde's tight hole. "Absolutely wreck you. Fuck you so good you can't walk for days." It was almost exclusively the demonic side speaking, but Akira didn't find it in himself to care. It was true, anyway.

"You'll have to find my ass first," Ryo retorted with a smirk, reaching down to give him a hand. That was one of the downsides of tying him up, things like positioning were all down to Ryo.

Once he'd had a couple of pumps from Ryo's slicked hand and lined up properly, Akira pushed in. He shoved forwards despite the pained inhale from his lover, bottoming out in one quick thrust.

Oh, fuck. Oh, _fuck_.

All at once, he wanted to move and never move again. The heat was overwhelming, the tightness on his overstimulated shaft was perfection, and the arousal visible on the blonde's face would be enough masturbation material for _years._

Ryo visibly strained to take him in. It'd been too fast, too much, but when he gazed up to see Akira, half shifted and bloody mouthed, he couldn't help but soften. The idiot had bitten straight through his lip, a trail of blood dripping down his chin. Was he really trying so hard to hold back?

Soft hands reached out to cup his face, blue eyes ethereal and calm.

"It's okay," Ryo said, unfairly beautiful even in this state. His skin was like marble, eyes softened like a ceramic saint. "It's hard, right? You can... You can let go."

The leather straps tore like paper, and in a moment Akira had forced his legs up, bending him in two. He pressed even deeper like this, immediately starting up a brutal rhythm that had Ryo crying out.

He fucked like a wild beast. There was no getting around it. The snap of his hips was unabashed, powerful, and he growled and groaned with every thrust.

There was nothing human left, in that moment, and Ryo wondered why he didn't mind in the slightest.

Akira pounded his lithe body into the mattress for what seemed like hours, coaxing two dry orgasms out of Ryo's sinful body, until finally his shouts and grunts seemed to be reaching a crescendo.

The blonde shuddered, reaching down to spread his cheeks with both hands, a submissive display for the man claiming him.

"Mine," Akira rasped, leaning down to gnaw at Ryo's lips, a violent imitation the closest they'd managed to a kiss since this started. "Mine."

Ryo nodded, half delirious with pleasure, kissing back even when razor sharp canines left his mouth bloodied.

"I'm gonna cum," Akira rasped, burying his face in the crook of Ryo's neck while his hips pistoned at breakneck speed. "Gonna cum so fuckin' deep you can never wash me out."

That shouldn't have been as hot as it was, but Ryo was falling, hook, line and sinker.

"Please," The blonde managed, voice a pathetic whimper. "Fuck."

That was it for Akira, hooking his arms under Ryo's back to pull him upright into his lap. Unbelievably, his dick felt even deeper like this, and he shifted Ryo up and down like he weighed nothing, using his body like a toy.

"Cumming," Akira warned, before he gave one final thrust and forced himself as deep inside as he could. All at once, everything went white and he let out a primal, guttural roar.

The blonde gave an overstimulated moan, shuddering in Akira's arms as he felt his lover's hot release pump into him, spurt after spurt. It seemed never to end, and the stretch of his insides soon becoming painful.

"Akira, let me off," Ryo demanded weakly, his thighs shaking from the strain. "It's too much."

The dark haired man shook his head, pulling Ryo's body even closer until finally, his erection started to soften.

"Pull out already," Ryo huffed, the sheer volume of cum inside of him both arousing and utterly disgusting.

Akira was only half with it, his eyes hazy yet glowing. The beast was sated, it seemed, but he hadn't quite switched back to his normal self. Ryo tried to push himself away, only for Akira to pin him down against the sheets and force himself deeper in a brutal display of dominance.

"Stop moving when I'm trying to breed you," He rumbled, and something in Ryo's deepest darkest mind lapped the words up like sweet honey.

A few minutes passed, and Ryo grew accustomed to the ache that fullness brought. It was almost pleasant, when he thought about the behaviours associated with it. It was an honour, really, that Akira or Amon, whichever was really in control, thought of him as worthy of claiming.

Eventually Akira pulled out, and pearly cum dripped down Ryo's pale thighs. He was right, the sheer volume of it was almost grotesque, but the possessive gleam in Akira's eyes when he stood to shower was well worth the discomfort.

Akira was already his project, but now...

Akira was his utter plaything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments help put my cat through university
> 
> i didn't originally plan the very sudden flip in control, but hopefully it reads okay! sometimes when i'm overtired and writing smut my hands just do whatever they want :') i apparently wanted some elements from ryo's ending to play into his character, which makes no sense but like, oh well
> 
> but mostly thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER I ALWAYS DO THIS LOL  
> this will be continued p soon because devilman is apparently my life now
> 
> comment/kudos if you enjoyed, and if you didn't then send it to someone you hate so they never get that ten minutes of their life back <3


End file.
